


Older Than Me

by melissmallfic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissmallfic/pseuds/melissmallfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian tries to go for a run, but Mickey has another idea for how to spend the morning. Is this a PWP? I don't know anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older Than Me

At first Mickey wasn't sure what woke him up, then he heard a creak nearby. Combining the fact of the exposed skin of his back cooling and the distinct, awkward dip coming from the right side of the mattress, he put two and two together.

"Gallagher," he said quietly. He heard a quiet curse from the other side of the bed. Then there were several more creaks and Ian's chin resting on his shoulder.

"I was trying not to wake you up," Ian whispered.

"Good luck with that. This fucking mattress is older than me." Mickey felt Ian smile against his shoulder. "What time is it?"

"Almost six. I'm gonna go for a run before the baby wakes up." He started to pull away, but despite the fact that Mickey was still about thirty percent asleep he was still fast enough to grab Ian's wrist and hold him. He was also awake enough to figure that they had about twenty minutes alone if they were quiet.

Mickey rolled onto his back and pulled Ian on top of him. Ian laughed at the look of concentration on Mickey's face as he arranged their limbs exactly how he wanted them. When he was done, Ian was laying on top of him, Mickey's legs open to cradle Ian between them. 

From chest to hips they were connected and Mickey couldn't think of anything that could feel better than this. If Ian never moved again in his life, Mickey would content. He didn't complain, though, when Ian pushed his hips down onto Mickey's. He let out a soft breath and closed his eyes.

Ian pressed a kiss underneath Mickey's ear. "You like that?" he asked.

Instead of responding Mickey ran one hand down Ian's back to grab his ass, and trailed the other down his stomach to slip the tips of his fingers under the waistband of Ian's boxers. 

"Guess that means you do," Ian said. He thrust down again, more firmly this time. Mickey felt a gasp get punched out of him. Ian repeated the motion to the same effect. Mickey ran his fingers back and forth along the skin of Ian's belly, getting only as far as his pubes. Ian moaned and this time when he thrust into Mickey it was angled up, as if he could get Mickey's hand where he wanted that way.

"Somebody's eager," Mickey murmured. Ian lifted his head so he could look Mickey in the eye.

"Like this wasn't your idea." 

Mickey grinned at him, pretending to realize that for the first time. "Oh yeah," he whispered and leaned up, kissing Ian on the mouth for the first time that morning. He reveled in the feel of Ian's soft lips and opened his mouth obediently when Ian did. The first slip of Ian's tongue against his caused an involuntarily sound at the back of his throat. He couldn't stand his own teasing anymore and finally wrapped his hand firmly around Ian's dick and started to pull. 

"Fuck, Mick," Ian said into his mouth, pressing his groin against Mickey so hard Mickey barely had enough space to move his hand. Mickey managed to keep moving, his fingers forming a tight circle around Ian's erection. He loved how hot Ian's skin was, loved that he was the one making Ian sweat and shake. Mickey thrust his tongue into Ian's mouth on every upstroke of his hand and pressed his feet into the mattress so he could move his hips in time. 

Ian broke their kiss to pull back and look at Mickey's face. His mouth was hanging open, lips swollen and red. Mickey couldn't close his own mouth, his tongue seeming to have a mind of its own, wetting his lip over and over again as he jerked Ian off. 

Finally the tell-tale sign that Ian was about to come arrived. His breath was stuttering and Mickey could see sweat beading along his hairline. Mickey twisted his wrist and squeezed just this side of too hard and Ian's nearly choked.

"Mickey, Mickey," he said, bringing their lips together again. Mickey continued to pump Ian's cock until Ian hissed and pulled his hand away. He wiped the mess on his hand on the back of Ian's t-shirt when Ian let himself drop on top of him. "You're such a dick," Ian said, sounding more sleepy than pissed off.

"You should probably  _suck_ my dick," Mickey said in return. Ian laughed and shook his head. "No?"

" _Yes_. That was just terrible." Ian sighed heavily before pushing his chest up and leaning back on his knees. He kissed Mickey softly on the lips before pushing Mickey's t-shirt up to do the same below his belly button. "We don't have much time before the kid wakes up," he said, pulling Mickey's boxers down over his erection.

"Won't take long," Mickey promised, tracking Ian's mouth as it moved towards his dick.

The relief he felt when Ian put his mouth around the head of Mickey's cock was almost painful. He sat up a bit, resting on his elbows so he could have a better view of Ian blowing him. Ian looked up as he took Mickey further into his mouth, moving his tongue along the underside.

"Fuck," Mickey said. He was even closer than he thought when he'd told Ian he'd be quick. After only a few bobs of his head and the tip of one finger against his asshole, Mickey was crying out and gasping Ian's name as he came. 

He couldn't keep his eyes open after that. It didn't take long before Ian was laying alongside him, an arm thrown over his stomach. Mickey brought his hand up to thread his fingers with Ian's and squeeze. He felt Ian smile against his neck.

"And you wanted to go for a fuckin' run."

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, 10 years away from writing fan fiction and Mickey has dragged me back. Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments on my first fic, it helped motivate me to write this one.
> 
> This has no specific point in the Shameless timeline, but I guess it would make the most sense in a season 5 where Mickey are allowed tiny pockets of sexy leisure time. Also, if you can't tell, I really like the idea of these two holding hands.
> 
> Happy Merry Christmas Eve! :)


End file.
